My Kid Dances Better Than Your Honor Student
by Jinxx Draconett
Summary: They hated each other. Rivals in every use of the term. "Axel Flynn, you are probably the most obnoxious boy I have met!" "At least I'm not in love with Sora! He's freakin' gay!" "He's better than you!"


My Kid Dances Better Than Your Honor Student

/

Boredom flowing within their depths, a set of emerald green eyes was glazed over as they looked up at the clock that was running _way too slow_. _God, it was 1:50 ten minutes ago. _

A scowl accompanied these eyes, its owner showing no attempt to hide his discontent. Running his left hand through his wild red locks and letting it sit on his shoulder, Axel Flynn had to stifle a groan when the long hand on the clock only moved by a centimeter. All around him, students wore the same facial expression. To his immediate right, a blonde with a mullet played with droplets of water on his desk. His blue eyes were contorted in concentration as the tip of his pencil moved the liquid into all sorts of shapes.

Interested, Axel removed a lighter from his pocket, lit up a tortillon he created earlier and ground the butt into the puddle.

"_Hell Axe"_

"_Suck it up Dem."_

Demyx Nocturne-Wentz immaturely stuck out his tongue and flipped him off. To this, the red head only snickered.

Apparently, he snickered all too loud, since the piercing eyes of the teacher stared him down.

"Would you like to explain to Metaphase segment of mitosis Mr. Flynn?"

Just like that, all students snapped to attention. The redhead couldn't really blame them.

I mean, he was notorious for some sassy comebacks.

"Uh…I'm going to assume that's when these scientists got so screwed over on meth, that they began to see all this crazy stuff under their microscope and decided to call it mitosis. Then everyone else were all like 'Oh, these guys are scientists so whatever they're talking about is right.' And then New York State was all like, 'Since they're right and all that ish, we'll make a couple of inter-city kids go through torture and try to figure out this crack when all they really want to do is talk about babies.'…Yeah, sounds about right. Can we talk about sex now? Me and Rox have been waiting for this for the past week."

"Axel!"

A lean teen with blonde spikes turned to glare at the troublemaker with icy blue eyes. The recipient only grinned cheekily, making a kissy face.

"Hoe, please. You've been waiting for the reproductive system chapter so you have an excuse to hit on Naminé."

The class burst into laughter as the two victimized blonde turned matching shades of red.

Axel, finding his performance exemplary, relished the laughter and claps, leaning back in his chair with a reassured swagger.

Mr. Leonhart was not amused. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in deep breaths to placate whatever murderous urges he had prior.

"No Axel. No, that is not the Metaphase segment. Would anyone else like to answer the question?"

"It's the part when the centromeres of the double chromosomes become attached to the spindle fibers, and the chromosomes line up at the cell equator."

All laughter stopped as a new giggle rang out.

Mr. Leonhart allowed himself a small grin as her looked over the teen standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Clark I don't believe you're in this class. You're in A.P aren't you?"

"Oh come on Squally. You know how much I love you and your class. All Mr. Strife does is explaining, and then assign work."

And within seconds, a cold shudder ran down Axel's back and his stomach knotted up. Coldly, he analyzed the petite figure in the doorway.

That straight, shoulder length black hair. Those mocking icy blue eyes. That smug sneer and that horrid tan. Not to mention that flat chest. Oh no. There was no mistaking this bitch.

It was Kairi Clark, the famous Honor Student. The girl that was crazy enough to take a gym class everyday of the week for one year just so she could graduate as a Junior.

Axel Flynn's mortal enemy.

She skipped in and began to doodle on the board. Unimpressed, green eyes looked over her attire of a prim black skirt, knee high socks, dance flats and a red blazer.

"_What does she think this is? Catholic School?"_

Demyx laughed softly to himself, shaking his head.

"_I mean a skirt, knee highs and flats? I haven't seen that since the second grade. You know, when your mom had to dress you up."_

To this, he received a lot more veiled snickers, but the slight twitch of the girl in the front was all he needed to be satisfied.

"You should be calling me Mr. Leonhart young lady."

The hunch in Kairi's shoulders disappeared as soon as the man spoke up again. She turned, grinning from ear to ear.

'_Squally Leonhart (The Scar to our Mufasa, as dubbed by Kairi and Yuffie) is da best. Room #222.' _ was written in script on the bored. Axel snorted, rolling his eyes as the two continued their conversation.

"Oh come on Squall. Sora, Naminé and Yuffie don't have to. I think I have a right as your favorite student to call you Squall."

"Get back to class." The teacher said sternly, but everyone could tell that there was no real driving force behind his words.

Kairi, apparently, could hear this as well, since her smirk only got wider as she sat on top of an empty desk.

"I'll only go, if you come with me. Cloud…_Fine, Mr. Strife_-Loves it when you visit."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

The girl sent a glance Naminé's way as the blonde began to laugh.

"…Whatever. I'll visit tomorrow at 6th period then."

"Good. Me and Yuffie have lunch that period."

"Lovely, now can you get out of my classroom?"

"Yeah, Kairi get out so we can actually be productive."

A deafening silence came over the room. If there was anything that was known all around Oblivion High, it was how crazy an Axel vs. Kairi fight could get. None knew why the two hated each other, nor when these feuds started, but all could conclusively say that these battles were some 'dope fresh madness', as they decided to phrase it.

"Squall, you've got Axel Flynn in this class? Ooh, I'm praying for you."

"Yeah, you would know how to pray you holy little whore."

"Heavenly father up in-."

"_Let us pray the Pimp's Prayer. Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch and guide my pimp hand and make it strong Lord, so that she might learn a hoe's place.__Amen."_

"Amen!" Seifer Almasy shouted. All looked on in anticipation as Kairi opened her mouth, prepared for the screaming that would follow.

Before the girl could have her turn however, Axel swooped in once more.

He quirked an eyebrow, a lazy smirk on his face. His chin rested on his palm as his body stretched out like a cat's.

"What's wrong babe? You're not saying anything. Speechless because of my stunning good looks? It's alright. I have that kind of effect on women."

He winked, ego inflating as a chorus of _'Ooohs'_ went up around the room. She blinked, then relaxed.

Completely placid, she turned away, giving him full view of the back of her short skirt.

"I would rather date Sora," She said haughtily. "And Sora's _gay."_

"Okay. That's enough out of you young lady. I simply can't fathom why you enjoy stirring so much trouble."

Kairi allowed Mr. Leonhart to direct her out by the shoulders, accepting both the insults and applause.

"Well that was nothing compared to your usual. You don't seem to really mean what you tell her anymore Axel."

"Shut up Dem."

Letting his sneer fall from his face, he allowed his green eyes to linger where the Honor Student was just a moment before.

Arms crossed, he clutched his side in an attempt to calm the obnoxious racing of his blood. With the memory of her expressing her preference for Sora fresh in his mind, he found that his mouth went dry and his entire mood sank. The potent memory managed to fill him with a biting, mocking anger that pulled on his heartstrings and filled him with a raging fire.

Two minutes later, when the bell rang, he still had the burning inferno running its course inside his chest.

He remained oblivious to whatever his friends were saying, not even waving Roxas and Naminé goodbye as they left for God-knows-where.

However, he did make a point to slam that Sora kid into a locker as he and Demyx walked through the hallways.

"God Axel. Just ask her out already. You've liked her for a year now."

"Shut up Demyx."

~The King Is Dead, But The Queen Is Alive~

"Ugh, Kairi, I don't understand Chemistry."

"Ugh, Sora, I don't understand Calculus."

A pair of blue eyes met, and then parallel faces broke out into grins.

"We are probably _the_ worst Honors Students this school has ever seen." exclaimed Sora Strife as he set down his math book.

His sky blue eyes lit up with laughter as he regarded the girl. His full lips, as always, were pulled up into that charming grin that all adored and loved to see. Ruffling his own spiky chestnut hair, he threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"I think I'm worse than you though. I got a freakin' 68 on my last European History test, then I got a 78 in Chemistry on the same day."

"Ohohoho, obviously you have _not_ seen my Progress Report."

"Why?" He questioned. He leaned forward as she moved to whisper. When she had finished, he fixed her with _that_ look.

"Bitch those are some bad ass grades, and I don't mean that in no good way."

Sassily, the boy snapped his fingers, flipping his hair back in an act of stark, stereotypical homosexuality.

"Stop that!" Kairi said between laughs. "You're gonna give yourself a bad name!"

"It made you laugh didn't it?"

"Stop it." The girl playfully pushed his shoulder.

"You don't really want me to stop do you? It's worked for the past ten years Kairi. You can't pretend that it doesn't. Look at me woman!"

So she did, and Sora grinned brightly.

As it had so many times before, his infectious grin got a smile on her face.

"Only you can make me smile after a fight with Axel."

"Oh? Is that why he shoved me into a locker today?"

"I told him I'd rather date you than him, and kind of made sure that the fact that you're gay protruded out from the rest of the statement."

He tittered, shaking his head.

"God, the sexual tension between you two is so intense."

"No! No! No! No! Shut the hell up!"

"Make me sweetie."

'_Skye Strife, you are needed in the attendance office.'_

Kairi smirked as the boy gathered his things. As he put on his thick-rimmed glasses, she couldn't help but snidely comment,

"_God that Skye Strife kid. He's such a gay hipster nerd freak."_

"I take _pride_ in my appearance, integrity and sexual preference. Thank you very much."

'_Riku Hawthorne, you are needed in the attendance office.'_

The girl had to bite down a laugh as red began to flood her friend's face.

"Better go before your husband leaves Sor-Sor."

The blush worsened as the boy sent her a half-hearted leer and sprinted-No,_ ran_-out of the library.

Giggling, Kairi too gathered her books, brushing off her skirt.

She would have to hurry if she didn't want to be late.

With a grin and wave to the sweet librarian, she ran out of the room.

Back straight, she pleasantly grinned at everyone she knew but wasted no time to stop and chat. Instead, she drove her feet to gymnasium.

By the closet of the large room, stood one of her favorite teachers in the entire school.

"WAAKKKAAA!" She shouted.

The gym teacher turned, smiling from ear to ear. His light, tall orange hair shifted in the wind as he waved her down. Bright brown eyes warmly greeted her as she approached.

"I got cha stuff ya? Haven't moved 'em all day."

"You are an angel." She blew him a kiss. As he laughed, she slipped into the gym closet, locking the door behind her.

Her duffel bag was right where she left it in the morning, next to the basketballs. Pulling off her flats and socks, she dug into the pink bag for a pair of old, pink and black Supra high-tops, no-shows, and her most prized possession: a _Santa Cruz_ Cruiser Skateboard. Removing her blazer, she stuffed it in the duffel bag and slung the strap diagonally across her torso.

"Thanks Wakka."

"No problem. See you tomorrow ya'? Oh, Kairi-."

She turned, skateboard in hand.

Wakka rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

"That Axel kid was snooping around here this morning. Be careful. You might want to think of a new hiding place, ya?"

The girl nodded, hands tightening around her stuff.

_Axel Stephen Flynn._ He was the only inconsistent factor in her life. Always filling her with a myriad of emotions, sending her into bouts of confusion.

She liked him. There was no other way to put it. At first she had thought that was only a crush, like a brief moment of insanity, but it had been two years since then.

Crushes didn't last for two years.

So she did her best to squash it, arguing with him or plainly ignoring him and his odd tendencies to enter her day.

Now, she heeded Wakka's warning. No matter what, Axel could _not_ find her duffel bag.

He always had to think of her as the vigilant honor student with the world in her hands.

Not the poor dancer with a broken family.

As soon as she clambered down the stairs of the building, she tore down the streets on her skateboard.

It was hard at first, skateboarding with both her backpack and duffel bag weighing her down, but with enough practice she got the hang of it. Wind threw her black hair back as she sped through New York City. Wild laughter burst from her lips as she conquered bench after bench, railing after railing.

'_This is your home. This is your city.'_ The breeze whispered in her ear. She grinned because she knew it was true.

The only people that loved NYC as much as she did were Sora, Cloud, Naminé and Axel.

_But, she couldn't think about Axel now could she?_

Shaking away thoughts of polychromatic green eyes and a lion's mane of red, she placed her board behind the dumpster next to her apartment building.

"Don't move darling." She said sternly. As stealthy as a cat, she slinked up the fire escape.

With a great sigh, she winced as she heard the screaming coming from inside the apartment.

"_Don't you dare Noctis! Look at me for Christ's sake! Don't walk away! What's wrong with you?"_

Still silent, she slowly opened her bedroom window. Levering herself inside, she gently placed her bags on the floor and locked her door, just in case.

As quickly as she could, she changed out of her clothes, putting on a pair of black and white striped shorts, a spaghetti strap tank top and her pink and white Varsity jacket.

To complete the look, she removed her black wig, letting her wine red hair fall free.

Reluctantly, she looked down at her necklace. The golden heart was given to her by Axel. She should take it off. It could give her away.

But, as she had numerous times before, she decided to ignore the small detail, tucking it under her shirt.

To complete the look, she placed a pink and black snapback on her head.

That looked good. She was all set…

Wait a second.

Muttering curses to herself, she climbed back out onto the fire escape, and then knocked onto the window to the right.

Glaring fiercely, she flipped her sister, Xion Clark, off and banged on the glass.

The Senior gave her a leer in return, sweeping her own black hair back as she took off her headphones.

"What do you want?" She asked when she opened the window.

"My knee brace. The one that you stole for cheerleading."

Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. I saw you with it."

"Dad doesn't like it when you go dancing."

"Dad doesn't like anything. Just give it back."

The elder only rolled her eyes.

Two minutes later, Kairi was sneaking back down the fire escape, knee brace in its rightful place.

'_You're free. The city is yours. No one can tie you down.' _The wind murmured as she rode her skateboard once more.

As always, the breeze was right.

~Complicated~

Axel stirred his coffee, sighing deeply as he ignored his surroundings. Not that the atmosphere was bad. Quite contrary, the aura of the coffee shop was pretty chill and relaxed a type of feeling endemic only to WildKat café. He enjoyed it when he could. It was a pleasant switch from the rest of superficial, speedy New York City.

But, he could only take so much quiet, being a superficial, speedy person himself.

"Yo, Neku, is it 6 yet?"

"It's 5: 30 Axel." The ginger replied, not looking up from his sketchbook. Curious, green eyes peered over the sketch.

"That's looking good. You do graffiti right? Remind me to introduce you to my friend Naminé. She loves that stuff. You two can freak out about NYU and art together until Roxas gets jealous and beats you up."

Piercing blue eyes glared up at him, reminding Axel so much of _her._

He broke eye contact as his heart began to palpitate.

"I already know her." Neku Sakuraba said shortly. There was silence after that, but it was nothing out-of the ordinary.

In all the time that he knew the Sophomore, which was about 5 years now, he never really said much, making him the perfect clerk for the coffee shop, since the rest of the workers were obnoxiously loud.

"Oh, if it ain't fire crotch!"

"Mr. H!"

Axel yelled, drawing out the 'H' as he jumped up to pull the man into a bro-hug.

The owner of the coffee shop drew back, looking him over with dark eyes peering out from over a pair of shades.

"You look warm. Your cheeks are all red. Are you sick…or maybe you're thinking about a _girl."_

Neku coughed, trying to hide laughter.

"You misconstrue me my good sir. It's all the fancy tuna I've been eating. Rumor has it that it makes your cheeks red…Le gasp! Is that a gray hair in your hair Mr. H? You must be getting old!"

The man ran a hand through his jet black locks, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get one of those gray streaks. The ladies love the gray streaks."

Axel frowned when he lacked a proper reply, making the barista laugh.

"Seriously though Axel, just tell this Kairi girl that you like her. You've been moping around here every day for the past year."

"It's not that easy."

"If it were easy, then we would all do it." Neku said snidely. "It's 6. Get out."

Quickly, Axel downed the rest of his coffee, pulled on his leather jacket and left the café without as much as a goodbye.

Excitement coursed through him as he ran through traffic. It was finally time for his favorite part of the day. It was time to see _her_ again.

Pink; the famous dancer of Sector 3.

He would do it today. He would talk to her before she slunk away. Hell, maybe he'd be able to score a dance with her.

As if to cheer him on, the sun set began to turn a vermillion red as he back flipped over a fire hydrant.

His favorite color bled throughout the sky as he sped into the warehouse of the most famous underground club in NYC.

It was only 6:30, so there wasn't much action yet. Typical multicolored Christmas lights were still being lined along the ceiling, and the bartender was still setting up.

Bending over, he swiped a finger against the hardwood floor. When no dust appeared, he grinned. At least they cleaned up the floor. He would be pissed if dust ruined the bottom of his Surpass.

He straightened up, tapping his foot impatiently and looking about for some entertainment.

Then two pairs of bright gold eyes appeared before his face, upside down.

He squealed. No, screamed. Wait, it was a manly howl of manliness.

Whatever.

Vanitas Nolan gave a yelp of laughter as he held his hand against his face.

"What the hell was that? You're such a fucking pussy!"

Torn between telling him off or simply appreciating the fact that his friend let loose one of his rare laughs, Axel settled for a scowl.

"You two are sick, sick bastards. What if I died from an anxiety induced heart attack?"

"I'm pretty sure those don't exist."

Xigbar Lebeau dropped from the rafting and landed on the floor with catlike grace Axel envied.

The college student shook out his gray streaked ponytail, amber eyes lighting up with mockery.

Smirking, he squished Axel's cheeks together.

"Aww, was little wittle Axel scared?"

"Surprised. Not scared."

"Pfft."

"Go jump off a cliff and die Vanitas."

"Sorry, cliff jumping isn't on my itinerary for today. I may be able to squeeze it in, in like never."

Xigbar smirk grew at the boy's retort. Ruffling the younger's hair as he held him in a headlock, he laughed.

"Didn't I teach him well? Only a Sophomore and he's already telling Seniors off. Good job my pupil!"

"Get your fucking hands off me."

The elder complied, letting Vanitas escape his grasp and get back to setting up. Proudly, he turned to Axel.

"That's my son right there. That's my boy!"

"You're alluding that he is related to you, which is a misconception on the account that he is neither a result from your sperm or serving as your adopted child."

"Hey Zexion! Sorry, Dem can't come today. He's busy with Calculus work."

The somber teen just nodded. Axel could never really tell his emotions from his face alone. Heck, it would take someone with clairvoyant abilities to do that.

But he would tell Demyx that Zexion was disappointed anyway. It was shameless guile, but it would make the dweeb happy anyway.

"Hey, Axel, you gonna be a lazy ass all day or are you gonna actually do some work in this bitch?"

"Give me work! Imma go ham!"

Ignoring Vanitas' snickers at their banter, Axel caught the stream of pink lights Xigbar threw at him.

"I think you know where these go," The man said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mind racing, Axel darted to the far right corner of the room. Of course he knew where they went. These were Pink's lights. They belonged in the only spot she would ever dance in.

She never danced in the center. She shied away from attention for some reason. So she always remained in the right corner, right next to the speakers so she could feel the bass through the floor. He could tell when she was really into it when her eyes closed, and the pinks lights cast an ethereal glow on her sweaty features, bringing out the highlights of her light red hair.

She never danced in the center, but all eyes were drawn to her as if she were.

Including his own.

Axel took special care in setting up her lights, wrapping them tightly so they wouldn't fall, keeping the wires hire to prevent any risk of her tripping, keeping the actual bulbs far away enough to keep them away from her hands and hair, but close enough so that they would shine down on her appropriately.

He didn't believe all these preparations completely necessary of course.

She was Pink for God's sake. Pink would shine even in the depths of a sewer.

But with a grin on his face, he spent 30 on her lights, under the pretext of 'making sure the damn things would work right.'

~Radio~

Sector 3; the disreputable underground pit of life, love, lust and _music._

It was her favorite place in the entire city. Throngs of Senior High School and College students took over the dance floor. Some of the elder occupants took their place by the bar, chatting and laughing. (Then there was always Vincent Valentine, the DJ's boyfriend, looking as stoic as a rock, even when she waved to him excitedly.)

People seemed to be everywhere, but there were two places she knew were unoccupied.

One was her spot, the far right corner where she could hear the speakers tremble in ecstasy with the heavy bass they released.

The other was _his_. The space by the second window, where the last of the natural light poured in was his. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was what they called him. He was one of the 14 major dancers in the joint, but he was the other half of the two that had their own specific spots.

She was the first half of course.

Axel Flynn. He was the reason she found this place in the first place. He brought her to her safe haven.

For that, no matter how much she may verbally deny it, she would always be indebted.

She took a few minutes to admire him now. He was already into it, feet moving at a quick pace to a _Chris Brown_ song (_Turn Up The Music, _to be specific) A wicked smirk on his face, he moved his slim hips precisely, to a point where she couldn't help but be slightly envious.

Eagerly, she leaned forward as the music slowed, knowing exactly what would come next.

Axel did a _back flip_, sweat dripping from his body as he jumped up. Her heart soared as he let out a wild laugh and came back down to applause.

Still enthralled, she watched as one of his friends (The one that was beast at Krumping. Xigbar was it?) gave him a congratulatory pat on the back a little too roughly, laughing as the red head yelped in pain.

God, she wanted to be able to flip like that. Sure she had some nice footwork, and she wasn't too bad at T.U.R.F or breaking, but Axel Flynn could flip. Front and backwards.

She was pretty sure she saw him go off a wall once too.

Getting that kind of air from your ability alone was not easy.

Shaking her head, she strutted to the back, jumping onto the stage, directly to the DJs spot.

There, a college student with two years of psychology and music under her belt, was deeply involved in her work.

She had pinned back her black bobcut today but, as always, she wore her classic headband.

Eyes closed, she rearranged to music to her liking, making the bass deeper and adding all sorts of complicated beats.

One statement was always tossed around Sector 3.

'_When Yuffie Kisaragi edits your song, it's not your song anymore.'_

This was true. The Japanese DJ always knew how to make a song even better than before. If she recorded everything and sold it, she would probably make more money than the original artists.

That is, if it weren't for the plagiarism rules standing in her way.

"Yuffie!" Kairi-No, her name was Pink now-banged on the female's shoulder.

Brown eyes wide open; the girl leered at her, and then relaxed when she realized who it was.

Moving the mic from her mouth, she gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Alright! Pink is here! Now we got a party! What do you wanna hear darling?"

"Rihanna, Beyonce, Trey Songz, Breezy, Drizzy. I honestly do not care. Just make it fast."

"Roger that!"

Smiling, she jumped off the stage and moved to her spot.

Underneath all the pink lights, she unzipped her varsity jacket and secured her heart necklace underneath her top.

She was ready for anything Yuffie would throw at her.

~Say Ahh~

"Hey, your girl's here."

At that statement, Axel's head darted up, green eyes shifting to the corner of the room.

Sure enough, she was there. The teen had only arrived though; she was only getting warmed up with basic steps.

He knew how annoying it was to get approached by people when you were just starting to get pumped. He would wait until she was at her best, and then he would try to dance with her.

Until then, it was time to get some fake confidence.

"One cold Guiness Xaldin. Take the cap off for me."

The man scoffed, moving his dreads away from his face before replying with a snarky,

"Are you old enough to be drinking_ Lea_?"

"Don't call me that _Dilan_. The rule is eighteen on private property right? Since Xemmy owns this place-."

"That doesn't mean you can drink here."

"Not even if I give $10 as a tip?"

Two minutes late, Axel was sipping at Guiness through a bendy straw and observing the object of his admiration rock out to a Beyonce song.

'_Come take my hand, I won't let you go.'_

Trey Songz was only her warm up song. But when it came to artists like Beyonce and Rihanna, she always went all out.

Couples took the floor, wrapped up in each other, grinning and laughing as they stepped to the fast paced song.

But she was alone and still managed to stand out amongst them all.

If he went up and danced with her, they would cause the biggest scene in the entire place.

He looked down at his beer. It was half-full.

But, fuck it; he didn't like the taste anyway.

~End of Time~

She was finally _there_, past the point of no return. Past practiced, routine choreography and into freestyle steps.

With her eyes closed, she simply _moved_. Let the rhythm take her where it wanted her to go. The lights felt warm on her face, comforting and coaxing her into continuing.

Then came the feeling of another presence. Startled, she opened her blue eyes to the world, and found green eyes staring back at her.

At first, she panicked, ready to go into combat mode. She went as far as to pause, but he caught her around her waist and spun her, then she realized where she was. Who she was.

Sector 3. Pink. Not Oblivion High School and Kairi Clark.

So she went with it. A once in a lifetime chance to dance with a cute boy was not to be wasted. (Not to mention all the excited looks they were getting)

A firm grasp on the lowest part on her back and she was pulled close, right into a chest that smelled of sweat and faint AXE cologne.

She barely had time to look up and catch a reassuring yet oddly apologetic, smile before she was thrown in the air.

Her heart leapt as her body twisted. Pink lights flashed in her eyes as time seemed to slow.

Her first aerial front flip.

She levitated for a moment. It was as if she had wings that kept her in a cradle of air.

But the bass had to come back sometime. As quickly as she went up, she came back down.

Applause and music rushed into her ears before she realized that she had landed right into his arms.

And bridal style too. Ironic wasn't it?

~S.O.S~

Honestly, what was he thinking? Most girls didn't enjoy getting tossed up into the air.

But as she sprang out of his arms, grinning brightly, and waved to the audience they gained…

He couldn't help but smile too.

Axel took her by the arm, slowly bringing her away from the crowd and out into the busy city.

Rolling his eyes, he wisely chose to ignore the suggestive winks and whistles Xigbar and Vanitas made, as well as strategically placing himself next to Pink so that she wouldn't notice.

"That was _epic!_ Did you see me flip? Oh god! That was so _sick!"_

She threw her hands in the air. Crinkles of happiness formed around her blue eyes as she animatedly retold the recent event.

Chuckling, he slyly snuck an arm around her waist.

"No need to scream Dollface. I'm sure all of this part of the city will know about it tomorrow without you yelling."

"Of course you're not excited," She said with a smirk. "You're _Axel Flynn. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. _You pull stunts like that all the time."

"Oh really?"

Their walk had stopped by now. Heart pumping, he turned to directly face her superior sneer, attempting to match it with his own.

"Yeah really."

~We Found Love~

She let him back her into a corner. What in the world was she thinking? Or rather, why _wasn't she?_

Still acting as if she knew what she was doing, arms crossed, she stepped backwards until she was against brick wall.

But with each step backwards, he took one forward.

_And with one extra step, the proper distance was shortened._

Her breath hitched as she stared up into those green eyes.

He knew it too.

~Turn Up the Music~

They didn't speak coherently, just with murmured insults and daring, sharp banter.

Not once was eye contact broken.

He wasn't quite sure when his hand started to press into the stone right next to her head, nor when her delicate fingers laced into the tiny curls on the back of his neck.

But he could tell exactly when they started kissing.

~S&M~

"You should see your face under all those pretty lights."

"Well, you should see your hair when the sun's setting."

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, really."_

Her mouth was captured, swiftly and sensuously. Rapid lips moved against each other, hers moving only as a reaction.

Large hands with spindly fingers roamed, and blue eyes fluttered shut.

Warmth erupted between two sentient beings in a dark corner of a bright city.

Arm hooked low around her waist

Fingers tangled in his scarlet hair

A fist against brick wall

A firm grip on his shoulder

Butterfly hearts beat quick, in sync with the other

As red lips crashed and moved together in a slow dance

~Silence~

_**Just some AkuKai that I wrote up. This is really my GPP, and I didn't see any fics for them so I thought 'Why not?' Didn't really expect it to hit 17 pages though. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
